My Life as Hinata Hyuga: Version 2
by Anijiru animefan
Summary: My name is Amaya Ishikari am I thirteen years old. I had a pretty normal life until I got in a car accident.It landed me in none other than Hinata Hyuga's Body! Since I got here everything in the story changed.I begin to realize who I am and where I from


My Life as Hinata Hyuga Version 2

Anijiru: I don't own naruto or its characters I just own Amaya. I would beta reader TFK-fan118 owns the Ishikari clan.

Amaya: Read & Review! ^-^

Summary: My name is Amaya Ishikari am I thirteen years old. I had a pretty normal life until I got in a car accident. It landed me in none other than Hinata Hyuga's Body! Since I got here everything in the story changed. I begin to realize where I really came from and who I really am. The question comes down to is will I stay here with Naruto and the others. Or will I go back home? When will I get my Body back?!

Chapter 1

_WOOHOO! I'm so glad school's out!_ "Summer is finally here!" I yelled as my friends and I walked from school. I ran out of school, excited to get out of that dreadful place. I couldn't wait to hang out with my friends. I thought I was pretty lucky to have my friends and family even though they say I act like a kid. Sometimes it's really good to have them around. I heard a voice bring me out my thoughts.

"Amaya, come on, stop jumping up and down like a seven year old. You're thirteen for God sakes. We should hurry up and get home if we want to go walk around. We never know when you get yourself in dangerous situations," my friend Mika said as she came up next two me and draped her arm over my shoulder. I know she is teasing me, which I scowled at. It's not my fault. Danger seems to follow me _everywhere_. It's just like I'm a magnet for trouble, which I disagree with. It's like fate is against me here.

"Yeah, Mika, I couldn't agree with you more on that one. It's like she's a ticking time bomb waiting for a big explosion to happen with Ama. Sometimes I wonder how she manages to come out okay. Ha-Ha." I looked over at Drennen with a fake glare to him as I heard their laughs of humor. I scoffed at them and turned away.

"Amaya, come on you know we love you, Sheesh! Why so serious?" They giggled and I felt myself snigger along with them as we continued to walk. I was glad we didn't have school and I could stay home and watch my favorite anime show, _Naruto_. The show itself was really awesome and my favorite characters out of all the girls were Hinata. She was the shy and timid girl who likes Naruto, my next favorite. I couldn't help but to admire her because she wants to show everyone she can change. Another character on the show I can tolerate is Sasuke, but man he's a jerk.

"I'm really glad because now I can stay home and watch Naruto. I have time now to watch it. The only character people hate to love, but love to hate is Sasuke. I mean how can girls like a guy who thinks he's better than everyone else their not on his level. He's a jerk on so many different levels but I do feel bad that his clan was killed but come on, guys…! Why does he have to be such an idiot, choosing revenge over his friends, I mean? If I ever met Sasuke, I would bring his ego down a couple of notches. I'll admit he is good looking, but I prefer Naruto than Sasuke. He's conceited enough as it is," I replied to my friends. We were getting closer to are to our houses. I felt the warms suns rays hit my hair and skin.

"If Sasuke hadn't left the village then Naruto wouldn't have overreacted that way and nearly got himself killed. He wouldn't have made it his goal to bring Sasuke back, aside from wanting to be the next Hokage," Drennen said as he came up beside Mika and me. I started to get a bad feeling that fate would put me in a dangerous situation. It's like it was going to pop up when I didn't expect it. We kept walking forward. I heard, what sounded like, a ball bounce. I turned to see it in the middle of the street.

"TEI…! NOOO!" My friends and I halted at the sudden scream. We turned around saw a five old year boy, stopping in the middle of the street. He was picking up his ball. I'm guessing that it was his mother who was frantically shouting for him to get out of the street. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a car speeding down the road, unaware of the child in the street. The boy heard his mother scream. He looked up and saw the car coming at him. His look of happiness was replaced by fear. I looked to my friends who looked just as frantic and worried about the boy just as mother. I hurriedly dropped my things on the ground and headed for the street to help the kid. Before I could move, however, I felt someone grab my hand and yank me back on the sidewalk.

"AMAYA! What are you thinking?! You can't just run off in the street like that! It's too dangerous! You could get hurt! Just stay here and let me do this!" Drennen exclaimed as he let go of my hand and started for the street.

_Argh! I'm not some damsel in distress that needs to be rescued all the time like Sakura. I don't want Drennen to get hurt because he's worried about me. All that matters right now is saving that kid._ I looked to the street as the car was getting closer to the boy and took off. Track really helped with my speed this year. I pushed Drennen back. Seeing him stumble on the sidewalk, I focused my attention on the little boy. The only thing I was worried about was saving the kid. I ignored the calls of my friends' worried cries as I neared the boy and pushed him out of the way of the car.

_SCREECH_!

I heard the sound resonate in my ears. I saw the car, coming towards me. For some reason, I did not feel the impact like I thought I would, but I could feel myself flying back. Afterwards, my body felt completely numb. I couldn't feel a thing. I could barely hear anything… I could see, but only for a moment. My sight was suddenly starting to fade into black. Before I completely blacked out, I saw my friends through blurry eyes, rush towards me. I felt myself being pulled into the darkness I faintly heard my friends call out my name with concern and fear. I could barely hear them as I felt myself slip away into the darkness.

Next thing I know, I see someone who seems familiar to me. It was a woman—she had blues eyes—like mine—and dark black hair.

The woman smile at me, which made me do the same. Before my very eyes, she starts to disappear! Something inside my mind didn't want her to leave. "Please wait! Who are you? I need to know! Please to go!" I yelled as she continued to fade away. Darkness quickly consumed her, but I still heard her voice. "Ama-chan, you will start to remember when the time comes… All you need to keep in mind for now is that I will always be with you." I felt myself begin to wake up. I didn't know at the time, but when I woke up…

I had the shock of my life.

_____ ________________________________________________________________

"Hinata-sama…! It's time to wake up! You're going to be late. Today's the day you'll be selected for your genin squad, so you better hurry before you are late." I heard someone from outside the door say.

_Wait a minute Hinata-sama?! I'm not Hinata I'm Amaya what in the Heck is going on. I've got feeling I'm going to be surprised or shocked about something…_

I shook my head as I got up out of the bed and walked over to the huge mirror by the dresser. _I wonder when did my room get bigger Hm… maybe Mom and Dad changed some things around. _I opened my eyes to see myself looking at the face of Hinata Hyuga. I put a hand to face as I stared in disbelief. I blinked for a couple of seconds. I felt my eyes grow wide in shock. My mouth dropped open. "_Ehhhh_…?!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

"_OH MY FREAKIN GOD! I'm Hinata body! What the heck! Okay, this has to be some kinda strange, but yet really cool dream. Maybe I'll wake up soon. All have to do is come down. Just breathe. _I removed my hands from face as I took a deep breath and exhaled. Opening my eyes, I realized that I still looked like Hinata. _Okay, maybe this isn't a dream… I can't believe I'm Hinata's body! This is so AWESOME! I'm glad that it's Hinata body, instead of Sakura's! That would be a nightmare. _I said to myself as I looked in the mirror and notice that Hinata physical features seemed to be a little different from what she would normally look like. I saw that my tan skin had been replaced with alabaster. My once blue eyes were now pale lavender.

I put a hand to my indigo colored hair and noticed it was like my own hairstyle. The bangs came down, covering my right eye. Her hair was short, but it stopped at the neck. I looked towards the clock. It was early, so I had to get ready to head to the Ninja Academy. I went to Hinata's closet and saw the outfit she usually wears, but I couldn't help but sigh. I tried to think of something that would be better to wear for Hinata. Not coming up with anything, I decided to create a new outfit. I pulled out a dark purple shirt with a hoodie and made some alterations. I looked at my work, satisfied, and began to get dressed. It seems like I added to Hinata's physical attributes a little, which caused me to blush some. Hinata was really beautiful, looking like this…

I shook my head, pleased with what I was wearing, and got my head band. I had changed it into a choker necklace with the leaf symbol hanging down in the middle. The outfit I was wearing a sleeveless dark purple shirt with a hood in the back with fishnet shirt underneath. I put on some black, fingerless gloves with crisscross fishnet stitches on both sides of each. For the bottom part, I was wearing dark purple pants. The left pant leg was ripped mid thigh. On my feet there were black ninja sandals.

"Hinata…! What on earth is taking you so long?!" I assumed that that was Hiashi, Hinata's father. That man is a real jerk to his daughter, always putting her down and not acknowledging her.

_Man! Hiashi gets on my nerves the way treats Hinata. Well, he'd better be prepared because I'm not her and its time to show him. He's about to see whole knew Hinata._

I opened the door to see a glaring Hiashi. He started to speak. "Hinata, you need to hurry and get going. I hope the team you are put on doesn't see you as burden-" I raised my hand before he could say anything rude to me. I may not be Hinata, but no father should talk to his daughter the way he does.

"I was just about to leave, father. You don't need to worry about me. I will not be a burden, as you so harshly put it. I won't be the one to hold back my team. I'll prove to everyone in this family that I've grown stronger and I will show you that I have changed. Now if you'll excuse me, father, I wouldn't want to be late, now, would I?"

Before he could reply, I used a transportation jutsu, so that I was outside the house. I made my way to the ninja academy. I couldn't help but smirk at the shocked look on the Hiashi's face as he heard what _Hinata_ had said to him. I couldn't stop the grin either because Naruto and the others would be in for a surprise when they saw Hinata, or should I say a new Hinata?

I started to run, so I could hurry. As sped through the village, I saw familiar ninja. I knew that they were Kiba and Shino, two very talented boys. I knew they were both waiting for Hinata, so I headed in their direction. They were standing outside the academy doors. "Hey, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru…! Sorry, I got here a little later than usual. I kinda had a run-in with my father. He decided to tell me something before I left, but I handled it so are you guys ready? Man! I'm excited that we get put into teams today." I heard them say hello to me and I received a bark from Akamaru as he greeted me and I giggled at the pup.

I saw Kiba and Shino turn around to look at me and I could help but chuckle at their surprised faced I think I heard Akamaru give confused bark sound at his friend because he didn't know what was wrong with Kiba. "Hinata is that you? You look different from before and when did you get that outfit? And you hair is longer too." I looked at Kiba as came up and inspected me. I hope he doesn't figure out that I am not Hinata. I simply smiled at Kiba and petted Akamaru, who licked my fingers in appreciation for the affection.

"Well, Kiba-san, I thought it was time for me to make a change. Starting today, I will prove that I can grow stronger and I will not be the burden my father sees. As of today, I am going to make any effort to become stronger. So come on, guys, lets go in and get this day started and I hope we put on the same team. Heck Yeah! I can't wait to go on missions and train to improve myself! I've got a feeling this day is gonna go great."

I started for the doors when I heard Shino voice as her approached me a turned around to look at him. "Hinata, are you sure your alright you seem to be acting differently and are sure your father didn't say anything that bother you." I smiled inwardly at Shino he and Kiba are ways looking out for Hinata. I looked at Shino and I Kiba looked at me worried to I sighed to myself before I said," I'm fine Shino-san I did talk to my father but you know the usual he was telling that I would as always be a weak ninja etc. I am going to prove everyone wrong about me and no matter what I won't be the Hinata who can't stand up for herself from now on I going to protect my friends because that's what I believe as a ninja. I will do my best!" I said fiercely and I had determination in my eyes as I open the doors and before I walked in I looked back at Shino and Kiba an grinned.

"Well, aren't you guys coming or are you gonna stay looking in Lala land." I said to Shino and Kiba. I saw them smile at me. I opened slide door and pulled in as we walked in the class. Before we walked I remembered the ghost of the words before I woke up and her tone she used was affectionate like a mother would but I didn't know her but she seemed familiar to me though as her voice flashed in her mind. _Ama-chan, you will start to remember when time comes all you need to know is I'll always be with you. . . I love you my Ama. _I could swear I heard the woman say that before I woke up.

I suppose I would figure out she meant later and I felt hand on my shoulder and saw Kiba looking at me strangely which I blinked with a confused expression on face. "Hey, Hianta are sure you're alright?" I shook my head at Kiba then smiled at him before I said," Kiba, I'm alright I am just excited that we get to be put in are squads today."

I think some the things in the show might change since I'm Hinata's body but they might and I had feeling I might be right about something I just couldn't figure out what it was yet. I took a seat away from Kiba and Shino which they didn't seem to mind and I spotted who I was looking for as I saw a head of blond hair and blue eye that when I knew it was Naruto. _This is Awesome! Its Naruto This day can't get any better I am going to go over their and set with him. I sound like one crazed fruit loop fangirl! AAH! I'm so not a fangirl that is way too creepy. _

I though to myself as I approached Naruto and I felt eyes on me as I walked over to him. I saw Kiba looking shocked at what I was or Hinata was doing and Shino seemed to have a surprised look on his face. I saw everyone blushing at me which I blinked confusion and I saw Kiba smack hand over his face and Shino sweat dropped. "Hi, Naruto…! Do you mind if I sit here with you. I knew you would graduate from the academy. Man! It's so awesome that were genin now huh?" I heard Kiba felt fall back probably shocked he didn't hear Hinata stutter and Shino I couldn't imagine what his expression was like but I bet it was funny.

I looked over at Sasuke who seemed to mask his shock as he gave his famous stare which I inwardly glared and as he gave me his usual "hn" then turn his attention to the front of the class. _Stupid Cockatoo-teme! I'm just glad I am not on a team with this jerk I wouldn't mind Naruto. I would really like to fight Cockatoo boy and teach him a thing or too._

I something in mind told me I would regret thinking what I just thought and I looked back at Naruto who looked like their was a piece of ramen hanging out of his mouth in shock. "H-Hinata-chan?! You look different? Thank you Hinata-chan I knew I could do it if I just never gave up. Um. . . I don't mind if you sit with me, and I see you graduated to that's awesome! You seem different today but I can't put my finger on it. I don't mind it." I saw Naruto look thoughtfully and looked at me liked Kiba did this morning for a second. I just looked at him smiled. I couldn't help think of when I saw Naruto surprised face and he saw Hinata's change of appearance, Come to think of it, everyone here noticed but I decided to ignore it. I still didn't get an answer from Naruto if I could sit with him so I decide to sit here anyway. I wasn't going to move even if miss pinkie and Ino showed up. As if on cue I heard Sakura and Ino exclaimed, "I'm first!" They both said and I saw Naruto have a dreamy look on his face as he stared at Sakura who I thought was the most annoying out of Ino I could tolerate her but Sakura there is no chance in hell the way she treats Naruto and always obsesses over Sasuke like he's a god or something on a menu. Naruto is a great person and he deserves Hinata more then Sakura and I'm going show him even though I like him to for the person he really is I hope nothing changes in that department.

I heard Ino and Sakura continue to bickering with each felt myself get a headache at the blabbering. I saw Sakura stare away from Naruto to Sasuke and Ino do the same and she didn't notice me sitting in her seat which I wouldn't be moving from. That's when I saw Sakura make her way over to where Naruto and I were sitting. I heard Naruto say happily," Sakura, how's its going? Aah! Oof-" Naruto get too finished as he pushed out the by pinkie which caused me to get up and help him back into his seat. I heard Sakura said as Naruto and I were sitting back down. "Hey Naruto are you alright?" I looked at Naruto who looked back at me evidently surprised I helped him up and nodded. I saw him glare at Sasuke who just ignored him. "Hey you get away from Sasuke-kun-What?! Hinata is that you?! Sorry I didn't notice you next to the idiot I was wondering if you don't mind moving so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun." I saw her looking at me hopefully that I would give in like Hinata usual would, but I'm not the type of person that would be pushed around.

It's about time Hinata showed everyone about how much she changed starting now. "No, Sakura-san I'm not moving so you can find somewhere else to sit. I won't be pushed around be you or anyone else so why don't you take a hike and Naruto not an idiot he's a good person and shouldn't be talk down to people like you especially fangirl like you! So I suggest you find another seat to sit in pinkie! There is no way in hell I will give up my seat. Just because you want to sit by Cockatoo-teme. Can't you see he couldn't careless about your infatuation with him? I mean you guys should just focus on training you if want him to notice you. Than show him how strong you can become. Instead of fighting over him like he's the next biggest toy. Man! It's like listen a bunch of kids whining about not getting what they want."

I yelled shocking everyone in the room including Naruto and Sasuke who was glaring at me about my side comment I could faintly hear Kiba applaud me in the background. I saw the other fan girls glare at me some of them look at me like I was crazy as the first girl not to fall for Sasuke good looks I just glare right back at them. I saw Sakura and everyone else in the room get over their momentary shock. "Oh My God! You some kind a crazy girl! How you can not like Sasuke!? He is so amazing! Ooh! Sasuke-kun!" I heard two fan girls say as they swooned while they were gazing at Sasuke and I mentally felt myself gag at how gross these girls infatuation with Sasuke or Cockatoo-teme as the new nickname I gave him. Man, I thought at how much girls seem to surround him like he was the only guy here. I just hope this day doesn't get any worse. Sasuke just had annoyed look on his face and the girls began to stare at him.

I looked back at Sakura and Ino who glaring me but it was mostly Sakura for my comments early and I glanced back at Naruto who was had interesting look on his face but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Naruto P.O.V

I was still staring at Hinata-chan in shock and I can't believe she stood up to Sakura and all of the rest of Sasuke's fan girls and I even laughed when she called him Cockatoo-teme. _Now that I think about_ _hair does look a Cockatoo's Ha-ha! Man, I can't believe Hinata-chan is so different from what I thought she was being this creepy girl who blushes all the time. It's like she a completely different person._ I was looking at Hinata as I thought to myself. I also didn't hear stutter either or blush whatever caused her to change is good and I don't know what it is but she gotten a cuter.

Wait a minute did I just say Hinata's cute I-I meant cute as a friend or something like that because Sakura-chan is the only one I like. But still I can't help it that Hinata is getting more determined and strong in her own way. I turned my attention back to Sasuke who wasn't looking at me he seemed to be looking at how different Hinata was acting somehow I didn't like it but I couldn't tell why. I'll know is that I didn't really like this guy because he got the attention from my Sakura and everyone else in the academy.

What so great about him anyway is nothing but an idiot show off jerk who thinks he so cool. Well I say he not as cool as everyone thinks he is stupid teme. I turned back to Hinata and the other girls as I heard Hinata say to the crowd of girls, "No, I'm not crazy that I don't think Cockatoo boy's cute he is not my type in the least and I would rather go out with Naruto than the Uchiha any day. Besides Sasuke is too conceited as it ids thinking that he just above everyone else and we have to kiss the ground he walks on. I would really like to face off against Sasuke in a fight and show Cockatoo-teme he's not so great. The other reason is I want to see how stronger I've gotten."

I looked at Hinata shocked that she would even say that I heard the other girls gasp and say "Sasuke-kun won't lose to that girl she looks weak anyway". I felt my hands clench at my sides and I knew those girls were wrong. I stared at Sasuke who seemed to look a little differently at Hinata like he got the shock of his life or something I couldn't tell.

I walked over to where Sasuke was sitting and jumped up on the table and crouched front of him glaring at him, trying to find what was so special about this loser any way.

End Naruto P.O.V

I stopped talking to pinkie and Ino along with the rest of the girl went back to sit in my spot not before I saw Sasuke glare me which I returned back and I saw Naruto glaring at him and I think it's the part wear that accidently kiss maybe I could stop from happening but I don't think Sasuke looked at Naruto because he seem to be looking at me strangely again. _Just what is Cockatoo thinking probably something to come up with a comeback or something sarcastic? _I thought thinking about when Iruka would show since he's with Hokage looking through the crystal looking at all the genin.

Sasuke P.O.V

_This can't be the Hyuga-san that I'm looking at last time. She was just some shy girl that blushes all the time when she encounters the dobe. Since when did she change? Not only has that she grown a brave. Cockatoo?! Argh! At least she not annoying fan girl but I don't look like god Damn Bird._ I thought while glaring at the who just glared right back an scoffed at me then turned her attention back to the front. I averted my attention back in front of saw the last person I wanted to see Naruto who was currently glaring in my face.

I wonder what this loser deal was I can't believe he became a genin but I would feel sorry for who he ends up with. I don't about anyone else just my goal to avenge my clan and kill my brother. I looked back at Naruto wishing he would get out of my face.

_Stupid loser. I don't have time to put up with him I just hope I get put on a team with him. I am going to find out why Hinata decided to change and I've always wanted to see the potiential of a Hyuuga members abilities. Hmm.. I don't think Hinata will be much of a challenge. _

After that thought I briefly glanced at Hinata who didn't even bother to look back at me this time looking as if she was clearly annoyed about something. Then I turned away from her turned back to knuckle head blond who was still in my face. I heard the other girls yelling at Naruto.

End Sasuke .

"Naruto, you idiot stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" I heard Sakura shout along with the other girls in the background shout the same thing as well. My eye twitched at rude comments at Sakura for making her comments at Naruto like that. I just about had it with these fan girls.

"That's it! Will you please shut up! Sakura-san I don't know what Naruto sees in you. Yeah, you maybe pretty and all but your attitude and how you treat people sucks! I'm you and Ino used to be best friends and you guys just stop being friends over a conceited jerk who thinks he has to everything by himself because no one's good enough for him. Naruto, Sasuke! Will you two stop have your glaring contest and just sit down. Jeez, you two can't you stop acting so silly." I yelled as I turned my attention from Sakura who was about to give me a retort of shut up but I ignored her as I got in between Naruto and Sasuke.

I knew this was somewhere in the anime where the kid behind Naruto bumps into him and his lips contact with the Uchiha. I knew this started the yaoi fandom of the famous NaruSasu couple fanfics. I saw everything happen in slow motion as Naruto began to fall forward I saw him try to hold on to something I got feeling I would end up punching both of them somehow I knew I would. I felt two pairs of lips contact with my cheek. It following along with collective gasps and I could've sworn I saw everyone blushing at something and I did notice the glares of Sasuke's fanclub on me.

I saw an angry face that belong to Kiba and I turned to look at Sasuke obviously seem to have blush on his face and I didn't believe it and Naruto looked the same way. That's when I saw two pairs of hands where they weren't supposed be and one was distinctly on my butt which was Sasuke's and another I won't say. The I thing I felt was my hand twitching as I started to get angry and I heard the girls began calling Naruto a pervert and some of them wish they were my me who Cockatoo kissed. I knew I was going to take a bath to get rid of Sasuke gems off my face before it became contagious. I blushed as I thought Naruto kissed. I heard Naruto apologize profusely and I knew he didn't mean it but he wasn't the only one getting hit.

"YOU IDIOTS! ARGH! I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS! PERVERTS!" I shouted while I punched both of them up in the air. I stomped back over to my seat and sat down still blushing from embarrassment. _Stupid bickering Boys! I got kissed by Cockatoo! At least Naruto kissed me so it wasn't all bad. I thought this day was going to go well but it just sucks thanks to that._

I looked back at the front I could feel everyone's eyes on my including a glare certain from an Uchiha and I just ignored them all hoping this day would be over. I saw Naruto come back over to sit back down on the side of me but not before giving a glare to Sasuke who just did the same. We all turned to the door when heard cough of someone clearing their throat which was a man with a scar on his nose that everyone knew was Iruka. I saw his cheeks with a tint of pink on them and I knew he must have seen everything before he got here._ Oh, Man! It's official that was the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me ever._

I slapped my hand over my forehead as I felt another blush arise on my face, and I shook off any other thoughts that came to my mind. Everyone watched Iruka walk in front the class as he announced. "Since you all Genin you all will be put into a three man squad and your squad will be led by a jonin an elite ninja. As you all know we chose your teams by skill as well each individual by their personalities. We made some last minute changes. That's one of the reasons I'm late." Iruka informed everyone and I silently wonder what last minute changes could've been possible made.

I was still sitting next to Sasuke but it wasn't so bad since I was sitting next to Naruto. I listened as Iruka began calling the out names of the teams we would be in. I already knew what team I was going to be on. _I wish I could be on team seven but me with Kiba and Shino it won't be do bad. I get to hang with them some more at least._ Even though I didn't know I the next thing I would hear would shock the crap out me.

"Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka". I felt my eyes widen and I heard Sakura screamed in outrage. I looked back while Ino began teasing her. _What the heck happened I thought Hinata was supposed to be on team 8? Well maybe since I'm in Hinata's attitude changed that must've changed the teams._

"Sakura-san, I know you are not happy with the choice but we based on skill, strength and these things will help balances the teams. You were chosen for team eight you may have an intelligence as kuniochi, but you need to train more on your strength and abilities seeing as lack in that main area. So, if would please sit down." I saw Sakura mumble something that was akin to a curse. Then Iruka started to call out names again for the teams and I visible saw Naruto crestfallen face that he wasn't on a team with Sakura and I laughed silently because she didn't get put on the team she wanted.

"The next team I'll call out is Squad 7… Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga.. "

_WHAT the Hell?! I can only guess the last person who will be on our team and I'm not going to like it one bit. _I thoughtmy gaze went over to Naruto who smiled at which I returned. _Maybe it won't be so bad._

"And Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka finished, and I could feel every single girl glaring daggers into my back to which I just shrugged my shoulders at I couldn't careless as to what they thought about me. I heard Iruka finished naming the rest of the teams. After he was finished I heard one of the girls shout.

"How come Sasuke-kun gets to be on the team with that weak Hyuuga girl and the village idiot!" I turned back at the girl and gave her the coldest glare I could muster but before I could say anything. Someone next to me which happened to be Naruto shout, "Hinata-chan is not weak so take that back right now! And I'm not an idiot! I would rather be on a different team than be in a group with Sasuke-teme. Naruto pointed at the Sasuke who just had an annoyed look on his face. I was silently thankful for Naruto's words.

"Naruto, we wanted two give the teams balance and Hinata along with Sasuke had the highest scores compared to yours which were low. We put best student with the worst student."

"Sadly, Iruka-sensei I couldn't agree more with Naruto about that but what can you do we have make it work as a team somehow. Even if it's with Cockatoo boy over here because someone needs to give him an attitude adjustment." I looked at Sasuke who gave me one of his famous glares which I smirked at because that didn't faze me at all.

"Make sure you two just stay out my way" Sasuke said which making Naruto growl at his response me I snorted at his reply. "Losers…"

"What was that, you stupid Teme?" Naruto growl out.

Just what I said loser or are you hard of hearing too? Sasuke tone was laced with sarcasm.

"You know Cockatoo brain kiss my lovely lady lumps! Stupid baka!" I turned away from Sasuke to miss look of confusion or blush come across his face. Naruto was looked at my just a plain look that said I'm confused all over at what she just said.

"Alright, everyone time for lunch! Afterwards you will all come back to meet your new sensei's. Until then everyone class is dismissed." THANK GOD!

I couldn't wait till lunch was over to meet our Sensei and I had feeling it would turn out okay or so I hoped. I walked out of the classroom leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind I didn't notice them staring at me until I walked out the door.

Anijiru: I hope you liked chapter and I can't wait to hear your review.

Amaya: Please read and review! Until next time your not going to want to miss this.


End file.
